This invention relates generally to a mechanic's creeper for supporting the body of a worker and facilitating movement of the worker under and around an object such as an automobile.
Creepers are commonly used by automobile mechanics for enabling the mechanics to readily access otherwise difficult-to-access locations such as the underside of an automobile. A typical creeper has a platform supported on four casters. A worker lays face-up on the platform and pushes against the floor with his/her feet to roll the creeper on the floor.
A problem associated with conventional creepers is that they are often difficult to roll or turn. Moving the creeper under an automobile or in tight locations is generally even more difficult because the worker does not have much room to maneuver. Also, a creeper of traditional design must be sufficiently rigid to prevent the platform from bowing excessively between the casters when a worker lays thereon. To maintain this rigidity for a given material, the platform must be relatively thick.